


"Guitar Buddies"

by MiscellaneousWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, I liked hearing Sykkuno play the bass, M/M, Slow Burn, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, Student Council, bass guitar, basskkuno, corpsekkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousWriter/pseuds/MiscellaneousWriter
Summary: Sykkuno is part of the student council club but he has a secret that he hasn't told anyone not even his friends. However that secret gets discovered and he meets a certain person who asks of him for one thing and one thing only.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 276





	1. Cute Guitar Chip

**Author's Note:**

> As always I DO NOT ship these two. I only ship them for their online personas. Again if either of them mention about being uncomfortable of fanfics of them I will immediately delete this and previous works of them. Please respect and do not ship irl people. If you feel uncomfortable about reading this then stop and do not read, there's no need to be chaotic about it. 
> 
> Anyways.. 
> 
> Hearing Sykkuno play the bass for the past few days was epic, I wish he could've continued more but when he mentioned about his shaky hands I felt bad that I wanted him to stop. Anyways this story was definitely inspired from that, I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes! I will fix those again if I see it! Now enjoy :)
> 
> \- Leo

"SYKKUNO!" 

The brunette woke up from day dreaming, "Huh what?" he blinked confusingly.

"Sykkuno weren't you listening? I said we need those flyers to be put up ASAP on the Student Board" Rae demanded while eating her salad.

Rae was the vice president of the student council, she was often known for being scary to students but she was just a very direct and demanding person. Despite that, it didn't make up her whole personality, she was fair and kind in her own way. 

"What's gotten into you? You keep spacing out so often" a softer voice said, while she ate her fruit sandwich. 

The softer voice was Lily who's part of the student council club who unlike Rae, is seen as very sweet due to her voice, and people take her as peace-loving person. However underneath that, only her true friends know that she's a little chaotic but fun to hang around with.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you staying up all night playing video games right Sykkuno?" the other beside her arched his eyebrow.

Beside Lily was Toast, who despite being known for his intelligence he was the president of the student council club. Being known as a leader, people have trust in him due to his confident answers though deep down he sometimes questions himself if what he does is right. Even so his close friends like his honesty and consider him a dear old friend. 

"Uhh.. Nooo Toast why would I stay up late at night playing games...that's crazy" Sykkuno averted his eyes, but everyone knew he was being sus.

Finally, Sykkuno who was also part of the club was known to being a very shy pretty boy whom everyone adored due to his anime like protagonist. However underneath all that was an earnest person who had great talent, he just never showed that side to anyone. So because of that he has avoided getting close to any other person, and dare to never tell anyone about his secret, not even his friends.

"You're being sus, I don't like that, I mean look at the bags under your eyes" the president pointed and the other covered his mouth with his hand to cover his embarrassment.

"It couldn't be worse like that guy over there" Lily pointed. They all looked over and saw him sit down. 

He was wearing an all back sweater and pants, along with black converse. This guy stood out different from everyone well because he had some chains hanging from his belt and then that mysterious mask that covered his mouth, for some reason no teacher had said anything. 

"Woah who's he I haven't seen him?"

Lily then explained, "He's the new student, "Corpse." He came in today and he's in my class but he hasn't said a word since then and I haven't seen him take his mask off."

Sykkuno stared at the other across from the cafeteria, noticing he hadn't brought any lunch with him. He was simply sitting by himself in a table where no one bothered him or got close to him. He continued staring until red eyes met with brown ones. They locked eyes and Sykkuno quickly looked away.

-

**Group Chat:**

**Toast:** Alright Sykkuno just make sure you put up those flyers so we can recruit more people

 **Lily:** >:3 yeah no slackinn

 **Rae:** Sorry guys I can't make it today, I have an appointment with the dentist 3:

 **Sykkuno** : Yeah I'll do that guys dw

 **Toast:** Rae I'll send you the details for the next meeting about the the new recruiters 

**Lily:** I'll work on the slides with toast to present for the meeting ;3

-

The three members stayed after school except for Rae but they finished up any duties they had left. 

"Hey Sykkuno we're heading home wanna come with?"

"Oh sorry I have to do something else, you guys go on ahead"

With that Lily and Toast left, leaving Sykkuno alone. At last, "finally!" he thought. He ran to his locker, unlocking it and took out his case where he kept his bass guitar. Whenever Sykkuno had the chance to be alone, he would take out his spare bass to practice in the music room. Sykkuno had two guitars, one at home which he kept and the other at school which he also kept hidden in his locker. The reason for that was because the music room was never occupied after, and this was his chance to practice without being bothered. At home his sisters would knock his door to quiet down because they were studying or trying to sleep. So he decided that he'd bring one at school to practice since no one was ever around after school. Sykkuno grabbed his notebook and ran off to the music room.

-

Corpse had just finished talking to his counselor about his schedule for the year and future plans for college but honestly he just wasn't up for that kind of life. He didn't feel like thinking about college life stuff and all that bs. He just wanted to go home to finish the lyrics he's been writing on his notebook. Ah it started raining Corpse thought looking at the window behind the counselor. Once that session was over, he grabbed his messenger bag and walked back down the hallway. He still wasn't used to the school since it was his first day but he felt like he might never get used to it because he wasn't with his friends anymore. He sighed. But then...

What was that nice sound? It sounded very nice but very melancholic. Corpse followed where the tune was coming from but from the pelting of the rain outside it was a bit hard for him to concentrate. He stopped for a moment and listened a bit more attentively, letting his feet guide him to his destination. 

An empty classroom. All the desks were scattered and it seemed like no one was inside until he saw brunette hair, white sweater, and a person sitting on a chair playing what Corpse could make out was a guitar. He looked through door window, listening. 

"AH no! I made a mistake!" he saw the other furiously write on his notebook. 

The other looked up and he grew pale when he saw someone staring through door. Crap. They both recognized each other, red eyes and brown eyes met each other. Sykkuno grabbed his guitar putting it inside the case, then immediately grabbing his backpack and shoving the notebook inside. Then he ran to the other door which was on Corpse's left and ran while blushing in pure embarrassment.

"H-hey wait-" Corpse said running after but then stopped when he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and noticed a small chip like pick, he grabbed it. It had a cute picture of a cute little white dog.

"Pfft...he left this..."


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting found out by Corpse, Sykkuno tries not to run into him but he ends up doing so by accident. So what happens when they both confront each other? What's this deal that Corpse proposes to Sykkuno? (I think you guys can guess given the title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I did not upload... last week was chaotic due to Christmas. I was super busy at work because of the holidays and I did not have time to write because I always came back dead tired. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, the next chapter won't take as long as this one so I hope you guys enjoy this one and see this relationship grow. Thanks for the support and kudos guys they are appreciated :)
> 
> -Leo

The brunette ran off with the rain soaking him on the way home but it didn't matter because the new kid, "Corpse" had seen him playing the bass. His heart was beating so fast, and he felt his face so hot. If it weren't for the rain that cooled him down, he would be a blushing mess of embarrassment. When he finally got home he shut the door behind him with his back on it slowly sliding down on the floor.

The house was quiet, which meant that his sisters were probably upstairs either studying or chilling in their room. The good part was that his parents were still at work so nobody questioned his flushed face. He took a moment to breathe to collect himself and placed his backpack and instrument case down, right after taking his shoes off. He reached inside his pocket for his bass pick but then he felt nothing.

"Huh?" he panicked checking the other pocket. He could've swore that he put it away in his pocket.

He checked around the floor where he was standing, maybe it fell on the way inside, "Oh no...I what if I dropped it outside while running or at school?!" he started panicking. His favorite guitar pick had gotten lost, and it was custom made because it had a picture of his cute dog Bimbus. Which reminded him that the pupper had been staring at him, seeming a bit worried for his owner. 

"Oh no Bimbus...I'm really..sorry.."

-

The next day came and Sykkuno was a little sad in the morning having to have lost his favorite pick, he sighed looking around in hopes of finding it. Even though he was a bit upset, he was also sort of on edge because of Corpse. He did not want to walk into him, so he decided to go early in hopes to avoid the other, even if they were in different classes he really wanted to avoid any contact with the other but that plan was ruined because without realizing he had bumped into someone. 

"Oops I'm sorry I wasn't looking..."

Familiar red eyes met with brown ones. 

"ITS YOU!!" both exclaimed at the same time. 

Sykkuno backed up, a bit startled from running into the guy already, "Umm..."

Corpse smiled underneath his mask, "You dropped something yesterday " he revealed the little pick in front of Sykkuno, waving it in his face. The other gasps and tries snatching it but he misses. 

"That's mine...give it back"

"What will I get out of it?"

"Nothing, it's just a guitar pick which you should rightfully hand back to me"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then fine, I'll just replace it with another"

Corpse chuckled a bit from that reply, "Your friends don't know what you do afterschool don't they?"

Sykkuno looked at him a bit surprised from that, "So what about it?"

"So you admit it?"

Sykkuno scoffs a bit off guard from the question.

"Just give it back"

Corpse was about to give up but he wanted to continue teasing the other more, "Okay I'll give it back to you once you teach how to play the bass like how you were playing"

"That's...I'm not even good at it...no"

"C'mon what's the harm in it?"

Sykkuno thought for a moment considering the idea. Was this a good idea? He barely knew the guy, but he could learn more about him since he was alone.. Something about Corpse made him feel curious about him, like he wanted to know more about the other. 

"Okay...fine...but after you're decent enough you need to give that back to me."

"Okay deal...we'll meet at that music room you were playing at after school"

-

During lunch, Sykkuno was staring at his food a bit zoned out but remembering about what happened earlier. Can't believe he got persuaded...to teach Corpse about playing the bass, he wasn't even that good at it, but it was all for the sake to get his bass pick back. He blushed a little by how the other teased him and got him to admit that no one knew of his secret. He looked across the cafeteria to see if Corpse was around but there was no sign of him. Where did he go off to? 

"Sykkunniee" Lily poked him with her fork causing him to jolt a little in his chair, "Did you put up the flyers yesterday?" 

"H-Huh? Oh yeah yeah" he answered sheepishly.

Rae smiled a bit, "You're soo zoned out and jumpy today Sykkuno could it be that you're thinking about a special someone?"

"W-What?!", the brunette blushed covering his face in embarrassment, "N-No I'm just not feeling like myself today is all" he tried calming down but the grin that Lily and Rae were making made him more embarrassed. 

"Sykkuno are these two bothering you" Toast interrupted teasingly saving the day.

"TOASTTTTT CMON WE ARE NOT!!" Rae started laughing along side with Lily. Phew. Toast eased the situation, but its not like the other didn't notice that Sykkuno was acting a bit strange. For some reason Sykkuno only kept thinking about Corpse but also getting his guitar pick back. At least he did bring a back-up but it wasn't his favorite, unlike the bimbus one he had.

-

After school came later than expected, and everyone was leaving the school except for him. For some reason he felt nervous about seeing the other after school. He went to his locker grabbing his guitar case and made his way to the unused music room, and that's when he saw him. Corpse was waiting for him in the hallway against the wall, hands in his pocket while casually hearing music in his headphones. Sykkuno walked up to him but he noticed the other had his eyes close.

"Umm..helloo?" he waved his hand.

He opened one eye and then smiled under his mask, "You're here, I actually thought you were gonna leave me hanging."

"Well...I really want that guitar pick back because it is my favorite...but anyways let's go inside because you want to learn how to play right?" Sykkuno opened the door letting himself in and Corpse followed after. 

"Yeah Yeah"

Sykkuno then stopped and wondered why did Corpse want to learn how to play the bass? He never really asked him, but there was another thing why would he ask him to teach him? His thoughts were interrupted when Corpse pulled up a chair in front of him, "Okay teach, what's the lesson?"

"Y-You can just call me Sykkuno...I'm not a teacher.."the other blushed a little.

Corpse found this amusing, "Okayyy Sykkunooo"

It's only been 20 minutes and Corpse was getting a little impatient with learning how to play. 

"Corpse you need to relax, the way you're holding it... is way too tense"

"I'm really trying...but it's so foreign to me...and there's no rhythm to it?"

Sykkuno sighed smiling a bit, it sorta reminded him of himself when he first started learning how to play. It can get frustrating but it takes time and patience, that is what Sykkuno learned.

"Here let me", Sykkuno grabbed the bass from Corpse, "Pay attention on how I'm grabbing it and how my fingers are not tense"

The brunette started playing, going with the flow and rhythm with his fingers. He made a nice beat while playing, and closed his eyes hearing the music flow into his ears. It was as if he was in a different world, while playing and hearing it. Corpse studied the movements of his fingers, then hands, then to his lips and to his relaxed face. Sykkuno looked really passionate when he was playing, it made his heart jump a little inside watching the other be engulfed into the world of music. He continued staring.. _.ahh he has beautiful eye lashes_.. 

Wait...why did he thought of that? He was supposed to be focusing on Sykkuno playing not on his detailed eyelashes. He blushed underneath his mask, thank god this mask was covering his face.

"You got all that?"

Corpse coughed a bit, "Um yeah yeah I think I get it"

After a 2 hours, Corpse was starting to get hang of it although some notes sounded weird or a bit offish, Sykkuno was real proud of him. 

"You'll get there little by little, it's not easy at first" he smiled. 

After they finished the lesson, they both went their separate ways. Sykkuno felt a bit satisfied giving Corpse a lesson, and he was a good listener too but a bit impatient. The good part was that they'd meet again after school tomorrow in the same class. Maybe this was a good thing? 


	3. Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two boys hanging out. Sykkuno can't stop thinking and Corpse hates crowded and loud places like the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal, don't shove this ship in anyone's chat. This is just a story based off their internet persona. Please do not share my stories on any other site.  
> -  
> Hey guys I know I said I would upload the next chapter but during that time something came up and I lost motivation to continue the story, however when I came back to read the comments I was glad some of you guys liked the story and supported so I am motivated again. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and liking the story :)
> 
> \- Leo

"Sykkuno I need you to tell the janitor to arrange the desks in the music room, it will be used for the Literature club that has been approved"

Sykkuno's eyes widen, not believing what his ears have heard, "w-what?!"

"Is there a problem" Toast raised an eyebrow, his suspicion growing.

"N-No I'm just surprised because that room is finally going to be put to use haha.."

Toast eyed him weirdly, "I'm going to pretend that you weren't acting sus right there...anyways please inform the janitor before Thursday, that's when the club will meet up after school"

"S-Sure thing Toast!" With that Toast walked away into the hallway.

Thursday. THURSDAY! Sykkuno squat down in frustration. Thursday was 2 days away from him better yet the abandoned music room was finally going to be put to use. His days of staying late after school playing were over...but then he realized so was teaching Corpse. If he couldn't teach Corpse then he wouldn't get his favorite bass chip back. This was all so frustrating, he tugged his hair until he felt a presence beside him. 

"You look great this morning" a deep voice said.

"Uwah!"

Corpse was smiling behind his mask, chuckling at the other's sudden outburst of surprise.

"Uwah?"

Sykkuno covered his mouth in embarrassment, shaking it off. It was way too early to get this flustered already, he sighed. 

"The music room...it's finally going to be used for a new club and I have nowhere to practice now which means I can't teach you anymore. I'm sorry...so just keep the thing already..." Sykkuno defeatedly accepted this "L", as the cool kids say. 

Corpse stayed silent for a bit and then did a little hum as of thinking. He wasn't gonna lie, he felt kinda sorry that the other couldn't play music in his private space. Then he thought of something, "What about your house?"

"Can't my sisters are there and don't like the noise too often, I only practice there sometimes but this is an everyday thing.."

"What about my place?"

Sykkuno tensed from that suggestion, "Your place? What about your folks?"

"Nah...I just live with my mom but she comes home late so that should give us an opportunity to practice calmly with no interruption."

Sykkuno agreed but in one condition, Corpse cannot tell anyone about him playing the bass, which he agreed to as long as Sykkuno taught him how to play. 

During class, Sykkuno couldn't concentrate doing his work, he kept spinning his lead pencil aimlessly in his fingers. It was one of those days where he felt out of it, despite sleeping early. He was definitely thinking about the music room, Corpse, and going over his house. First of all, they weren't even considered "friends" or close acquaintances given that they just met 2 days ago. Was it student and teacher? No, that'd be weird...I think? Sykkuno kept thinking how strange this week has been for him. Without noticing his pencil flew out of his hands landing across the room. Everyone's head including the teacher at her desk perked her head up. Sykkuno grew red from embarrassment and apologized silently, getting up to pick his pencil. 

-

"Anyways...my team was so close to winning that kahoot game! I'm telling you it was rigged! I clicked on the blue answer, but it didn't went through!" Rae started banging her hands on the table. Lily laughed at Rae's saltiness, eating her fruit sandwich. Meanwhile Toast was already getting ahead of his homework during lunch while eating his salad. 

"Can't belive you're actually doing homework during lunch Toast...that's why it's called home work! Y'know meant for home" Rae stopped her banging slouching on her seat.

Toast hummed. Rae stuck her tongue out, but then she turned to look at Sykkuno who was currently looking the other way to an empty table. 

Rae decided to poke him, "Sykkuno? You okay?" 

The other jumped a little in his seat, before turning to Rae nodding, "Yeah! Sorry just kinda out of it today y'know?"

"Well yeah but you've been staring at that empty table for a long time"

"Oh uhh..just...staring out in open space, nothing specific..."

Rae shrugged, and continued talking to Lily about her whole kahoot incident.

Sykkuno looked at the empty table again. Corpse wasn't there. What could have happened, did he skip lunch? He knew it wasn't any of his business but he hasn't seen the other socialize with other people or eat anything in the cafeteria, let alone bring something to eat. Though he wasn't one to talk because he hadn't even touched his lunch. For no reason in particular he got up, grabbing his bagged lunch.   
  


"Sykkuno where ya going?" Lily asked, causing Rae and Toast to look at him. 

:Oh umm...I just forgot I had to retake a quiz I did bad on...haha silly me"

"But it's been 10 minutes, are you sure your teacher is okay with that?" Toast raised an eyebrow.

Sykkuno scratched behind his head, "Yeah yeah I'll just explain to her that I forgot. S-She'll understand"

All three looked at each other, a bit puzzled. Sykkuno really was out of it today if it meant that he missed to take a retake quiz during lunch. He was always on top of his grades, schedule and work in school. Though it wasn't a surprise that Sykkuno had one of those days where his mind would just wander off. He smiled, leaving the three and leaving the cafeteria. Where would Corpse be? He walked around, first looking into the library, Gym, classrooms, even looking out the school window to see if he was outside. There was one place he didn't check, which was the music room. However when he went there, no one was there. "Hmm..." 

"Whatcha lookin for?" a deep voice came from from his left. Sykkuno got startled by that familiar voice that came beside him. Next to the music room, was a staircase that led to the second floor. Corpse was under there, smiling underneath his mask. Woah he didn't even notice him there, he had been so quiet, that if Corpse hadn't said anything he would have thought that nobody was there.

"Corpse! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?"

Corpse stretched, "Nah...too many people. Too loud..."

"Oh". Sykkuno stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. Damn it, he wished he wasn't so shy or awkward around new people. Neither of them said a word, until Sykkuno decided to plop down next to him. It surprised Corpse, he didn't think Sykkuno would just sit next to him. 

"Have you eaten anything?"Sykkuno asked nonchalantly.

Corpse shook his head. Sykkuno opened his bag taking out a sandwich. He gave half to Corpse who put his hands up immediately.

"No No! It's okay I don't really eat...I don't want to take your lunch away"

"It's fine, its just a turkey sandwich besides going on an empty stomach is no good."

Corpse hesitated for a moment, his eyes furrowed looking at Sykkuno holding half of the sandwich. Guess it couldn't hurt to have something in his stomach right? He took it, staring down at it feeling a little guilty. 

"Umm I'll look away if you want...er I haven't seen you take your mask off? Is there a reason?"

"Uh yeah..." 

Sykkuno looked away, "Go ahead I promise I won't look" 

Corpse smiled at that underneath his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, I apologize. I don't have a beta reader, it's just me so...enjoy :)


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno and Corpse having awkward silence but it gets better. Sykkuno goes over Corpse's house to give lessons and their friendship starts to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking the story and understanding my situation to those who supported me, you guys are sweet and motivate me to continue the story. Kudos are appreciated! I won't keep you for long, enjoy this longer chapter :)
> 
> \- Leo

After school came faster than expected, and Sykkuno had just finished informing the janitor about the unused music room with its scattered desks. No one had been in that room well except for Sykkuno but the class was starting to collect some dust, though Sykkuno would end up cleaning a little if he had the chance to do so. However that was not the case anymore because he was going over to Corpse's house to give him music lessons. Now that he thought about it, how could he teach Corpse if he didn't even bring his bass with him. He mentally face palmed his face and began playing with the straps of his bookbag. Corpse was waiting for him outside expecting to go home with him but he didn't even bring what he needed.

"Hey..uh Corpse"

The other turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Umm..I didn't bring it with me...because before I thought it was the end of our lessons when the music room was going to be used. I kind of just gave up and left it home but I didn't know that you would suggest an idea...uhh"

"..."

There was a silent moment between the two until Sykkuno got an idea. Since the school was not far away from his house, he could simply pick it up from home and then walk back to Corpse's house. He told him the idea and they both agreed. They began walking home to Sykkuno's. Walking side by side and again there was that awkward silence. For some reason Sykkuno felt nervous because Corpse was going to know where he lived. Not only that but walking side by side made his heart hammer a bit loud in his ear. He stole glances when Corpse wasn't looking, and would look away when his eyes shifted to look at him. Corpse wasn't dumb though because he definitely noticed those hidden stares he got and the occasional blush that would spread across his face. Corpse found that amusing but he wasn't one to talk because underneath that mask was a tiny blush. 

When they got home Sykkuno told him to wait outside saying that he would be quick, which Corpse felt a little disappointed because he wanted to know a bit what Sykkuno's house was like but he respected the boy's privacy. As soon as the other enter he heard a dog bark inside and loud whsipers to quiet down the dog which Corpse found cute. Cute huh? 

Sykkuno ran upstairs to his room dropping off his backpack and grabbing his instrument case looking around to see if his sisters were home. Luckily they were in their rooms, too busy doing their own personal things, so he ran back outside quietly. He nodded looking at Corpse and they began walking to Corpse's house now. 

"It's a long 15 minute walk, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just lead the way"

The student council clutched his instrument case, looking around at the trees and houses. God he wished he could break this silence, why was he so awkward? He bit his lip and began to breathe to calm down. Okay Sykkuno...just try to get to know him.

"So...umm nice weather"

"Yeah"

God damn It don't start it off like that... What was the point in even trying to start a conversation, he's only going over to teach Corpse how to play the bass not to "hang out". Why was Corpse even trying to learn how to play from an amateur, he wasn't even good at playing it. He only started practicing over the summer but even then he still made mistakes. What was it about Corpse that made him accept it? 

"So umm why do you want to learn how to play the bass?"

Corpse hummed a bit thinking to himself as if debating whether or not he should say or not. 

"You sounded pretty good back there so I felt curious to try it out"

Hmm...pretty good? But he made more than 5 mistakes back in the classroom. 

"Now I get to ask a question"

Sykkuno tilted his head in confusion making a "huh" sound.

"How come you don't tell anyone you play?"

The student council member clutched his case closer to his chest, his lips forming a thin line. 

"...Not good at it yet, and it'd be a bit embarrassing if I played and made a mistake in front of anyone. I'd be made fun of..."

"I don't think so, I thought you played pretty well even if you did make some mistakes, that just means you're learning to be better. I think it's impressive."

That sentence made Sykkuno's cheeks turn pink, he didn't take compliments very well. He quietly said thank you, covering his mouth, while looking away to the side. Corpse chuckled at that reaction, "I'm guessing you don't take compliments well?" 

Sykkuno nervously laughed, Corspe kept reading him like an open book. How did he manage to figure out that he didn't tell his friends he played the bass or how he couldn't take compliments? His ears started to burn a little from how shy he was feeling around Corpse. 

-

'We're here" 

Since it was only Corpse and his mom, they lived in a small apartment on the second floor. Sykkuno stood awkwardly behind him, he was a respectful guest, needless to say he wouldn't just waltz inside a person's house. Even after entering the house, he stayed near the door causing the other to turn around. 

"You can come in y'know?"

"O-Oh I just don't know..uh where are we practicing?"

"My room, don't be scared I don't bite" he teased.

Even if Corpse had an intimidating look and dressed a bit extreme didn't mean he was bad. Corpse was actually giving him a war, welcome into his house, and he couldn't help but appreciate the thought. He followed behind Corpse, looking around the place until they made it to his room.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy I didn't think I'd have a guest"

Sykkuno didn't mind though, because it made the room feel much more natural and his room can also be messy sometimes.

"It's okay I'm the same too" he laughed softly.

"Umm,,,make yourself at home I'm gonna bring water" Corpse left in hurry not giving Sykkuno a chance to reply. 

\- 

Corpse ran off to the kitchen counter leaving Sykkuno in his room. He felt a bit bad that Sykkuno had to walk inside his mess of a room, maybe he should have cleaned up yesterday but then again he wasn't expecting anyone coming over his house, especially Sykkuno. Why would he invite a person he just met to his house? He felt confused, because he rarely ever invited people over, but Sykkuno was different? No, it was unfortunate timing that the music room was being used that now this was their last resort...yeah he just wanted to learn how to play the bass and that is all. He stayed a while, calming his nerves

Meanwhile Sykkuno was standing in the middle of Corpse's room looking around amazed. Corpse's room looked pretty comfortable despite how messy it was, though the only thing "messy" was his bed, his desk that had his laptop and scattered notebooks on top. Then some clothes scattered near his laundry bin. Seemed like Corpse would throw his clothes to make it in and felt too lazy to pick it up when it didn't make it in. His dark black curtains covered the windows so the only thing that illuminated his room was the lamp near his desk. He noticed that Corpse had posters of what he assumed to be a band called TeamSESH.

"Hey sorry again for my room...I didn't have time to clean"

He spun around in surprise "Oh! It's okay...umm should we get started"

Corpse nodded setting down the two water bottles he grabbed from the fridge. 

"Umm I dunno...where should I sit?"

"You can just sit on the chair, I'll sit on my bed"

Luckily Corpse's desk and chair was near his bed so Sykkuno opened his case, handing Corpse his bass and a green guitar chip. Corpse sat on his bed, holding the instrument, it still felt foreign to him. 

"Let's go over the basics Corpse! Remember just like last time's lesson! No pressure just relax!"

Corpse relaxed, readjusting his hold and handling of the instrument. His long fingers beginning to get used to holding, while Sykkuno observed. He didn't notice that he had his nails painted, at least the paint was chipped, and the rings. Sykkuno found himself staring at Corpse's hands, they were veiny and firm looking hands. Then his black curled hair falling between his forehead, eyes and ears. His ears that that were pierced, and finally that mysterious black face mask he wore. The only thing Sykkuno couldn't see was his face. He wondered why he wore a facemask? He didn't realized Corpse began furrowing his eyebrows and he had forgotten how Corpse was playing. Damn it Sykkuno, you weren't supposed to get so distracted to the point that you didn't hear the guy play. 

"Hey hey, calm down"

"Sorry it feels so weird, yesterday it was sounding so great but now it sound off-key"

Sykkuno got up sitting next to Corpse, grabbing the guitar. 

"You know how to read music notes right?"

Corpse nodded, "I used to take guitar lessons when I was a kid"

"Okay that's good! They're both almost the same except the guitar has 2 more strings while the bass only has 4 and lower tuning." Sykkuno continued explaining while Corpse gave all his attention to the council member. Sykkuno was great at explaining because when Corpse tried to play again, the tuning sounded better. Corpse looked up at Sykkuno, his eyes shinning with excitement which made Sykkuno's heart feel warm. He was an excited and quick learner which made Sykkuno feel good about himself.

-

After a whole 2 hour of practicing and taking breaks in between, Corpse had taken notes in his notebook. Now he wasn't the type to be invested in learning but Sykkuno made it so interesting for him. Finishing his final notes, he lied back on his bed huffing out tiredly. The water bottles were empty at this point as well. 

"I didn't think you'd take notes?" 

"I think it's important so that I don't forget, plus free lessons" Corpse winked. 

Sykkuno pouted blushing a bit, "It's only because I want my chip back"

"Yeah yeah" Corpse smirked.

"Your room's pretty comfortable, I like your poster, it looks cool!"

"You know TeamSESH?"

"Oh no, I've never heard of them, but the poster you have makes it seem like they're cool"

"They're a band, I really like their music!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hold up."

Corpse stood up going to his desk grabbing his laptop and sitting back down next to Sykkuno. He quickly searched one of his favorite songs from the band, that being "WhereTheTreesMeetTheFreeway"

"I hope you like it, I think it's a very great song"

Both boys listened to the music, Sykkuno was following the tune, lyrics and rhythm. The lyrics being a bit intense for Sykkuno's taste but nonetheless it was a catchy song. Corpse appreciated that Sykkuno was hearing his music and actually giving it a try to liking it. This moment felt special for the two and they enjoyed spending it together. After the song finished, Sykkuno noticed the time at the corner of the laptop and took his phone out of his pocket. 

"Oh Jesus! It's late, I should probably go back home"

Corpse felt a little sad to hear that, he ended up enjoying Sykkuno's company. He coughed his throat shaking the feeling off. He was right, he should be heading home because it was a long walk from here to his house and he didn't want him walking when it got darker. 

Luckily Sykkuno decided to leave his backpack at home so he didn't have much to take. Except he decided to leave the bass with Corpse. The other refusing right awway. 

"What? No, this is yours you shouldn't leave it with me"

"No this is good because we could just come here after school without having to carry it around and bringing it back. Just keep it for now, I trust you!" Sykkuno gave him a warm smile.

Corpse swallowed hard before sighing and accepting in defeat. He couldn't say no to that warm smile of his. Corpse escorted him outside the apartment, waving goodbye, "Tomorrow same time right?"

"Tomorrow for sure" Sykkuno nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if there are grammar mistakes, I apologize I suck at writing and I'm not the brightest writer, so please excuse my mistakes!


End file.
